


I'm dead!

by Reliz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kakashi doesn't care, Potion Mishap, Promt 1: Whoops!, Rin made a mistake, Ritual mishap, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, really - Freeform, so did Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reliz/pseuds/Reliz
Summary: Obito and Rin have a magical accident and now Obito has trouble touchingeverything.Promt 1: “Whoops” (Potions Mix-up, Magical Mishap, Ritual Gone Wrong, etc)





	I'm dead!

Rin was concentrating hard. She had to get this right. Her grade dependent on this!

Okay, so technically, just the theory and the complete ritual written down would be enough but she aimed to impress. Just the thought of the silver haired teachers aid, brought a faint dusting of pink to her sheek. 

Agh! She had to concentrate, she had to get this to work the first time, since figuring out the necessary components had taken longer than she had accounted for. It was a lot more math than magick when you tried to make charmed artifact rather than to charm an already existing item. Harder yes, but it would work for years more after a simply charmed object stopped. 

She was determined to succeed!

Rin tucked a distracting lock of brown hair behind her ear, past purple clan markings and started pushing power into the circle surrounding the necessary materials to make the ritual work. Then someone barged into her room.

She lifted her head to berate Obito, for who else would it be, but didn’t cut the flow of her magick. That was a mistake.

Her eyes widened in panic at same time as Obito's when he realised into what he’d walked. She went to stop her magick but it was too late.

With a loud whoosh the room exploded into angry green smoke and Rin found herself at the other end of her room. Head spinning, she tried to see what happened to Obito through the slowly fading smoke but couldn’t spot him. 

She went to rise shakily to her feet to try to get to Obito but had to lower herself back down when the room started to spin.

“Don't be dead, oh please don’t be dead,” Rin prayed almost silently while making her way to Obito on all fours.

Rin let out a small “Oh,” for while Obito seemed to be breathing that was definitely not what her friend had looked like prior to stepping into her ritual circle. 

Obito lay prone on the ground where Rin’s circle and the raw materials had laid. The circle itself was gone, proving the ritual a success but the result was definitely wrong.

Where her friend is usually a bright spot of colour in a monochrome world, he looked faded. Gray. And it was her fault.

Oh god, what had she done. She felt her breath quicken, and had to swallow down the scream threatening to burst out of her mouth. Now wasn’t the time to panic. 

She went to shake Obito to make sure he was only bleached of colour, that it wasn’t anything more serious, but her hand sank through him.

Her eyes went wide and suddenly she couldn’t hold her scream anymore.

~o~

Thankfully Rin got over her scare quickly when she noticed that Obito was still breathing steadily and that, no, she did not just make a hole into her best friend's chest.

She thanked her ancestors for the dorm system made mandatory in all the magick school. She would not have caught Minato-sensei before he left for the day if she had had to travel any further.

“Sensei! Please, come quickly! It’s Obito, there's been an accident, “ Rin didn’t stay to check if her teacher followed, knowing well he would. Minato was a kind soul who cared for his students. 

~o~

Not long after Rin had run to find Minato Obito regained consciousness.

He felt a bit groggy and his head ached, but considering the last thing he could remember was walking into Rin's ritual circle while she was activating it, he considered a minor discomfort a victory. He still remembered all the horror stories Minato-sensei had told them at the start of their first course in rituals and sealing.

Then obito berated himself. That was stupid of him. He’d known she was working on something for the rituals class. Though, for his defence, he never would have believed his meticulous and always risk aware Rin would have done any magick in her room without putting the warning sign up.

“Ugh, what happened Rin? My head is killing me!”

No answer.

The room was empty.

“Umm…?” 

Obito got up, keeping his head. It was then he noticed something odd (wrong) with his hand.

“Wha? What's going on?” Obito’s breath was coming shorter and shorter, he could feel his heart beating faster. That was not helping his head any.

Obito's skin was pale. Paler than the norm for his clan, even. That was wrong, Obito was tanner than was usual for an Uchiha. The weirdness didn’t stop there. He could swear he’d worn that dark blue long sleeved shirt. In Fact, he was sure he didn’t own any gray clothes.

“Gotta find Rin. What even happened? Did she bleach me?” Obito muttered while reaching for the door handle, trying to regulate his breathing. 

Nothing.

“Huh?” Obito could swear he should have hit the handle. He tried again, this time seeing as his hand slipped through the handle. 

“...”

“Aah! I’m dead!”

~o~

Kakashi was not happy.

Minato-sensei had sent him to hand out some form he’d forgotten to distribute. And Kakashi was not happy to have to find the dorm rooms of every single one of Minato’s beginner level students.

If it were the advanced class, he wouldn’t mind so much. There were less than 10 students and some of them were even tolerable. But no. He had to find all 30 of the beginner class. Most of them wouldn’t even think about advancing further. Apparently rituals and sealing was too hard and a dying form of magick.

He had heard some of the students ,who didn’t seem to register his name to be the Hatake. Of the nearly extinct branch of werewolves. He was half thankful since werewolves still faced quite a bit of discrimination but he could do without the added annoyance of having to hear all the complains.

Just as he was getting to the last students he heard a muffled but loud shout somewhere behind him. Kakashi wasn’t quite sure, but he thought he heard something about death.

That was worrying. 

Kakashi abandoned his stack of papers and made a quick sprint where he was sure the sound came from. He was just about to knock when something, no, someone came through the door.

The form was hyperventilating and fell to the floor at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi could not smell him, but he could see the tears starting to gather and fall.

Kakashi wasn’t good at these kind of things. He was pretty sure the boy slumped at the floor had just died...except, something didn’t quite seem right.

He gathered a bit of magick to his fingertip and poked.

“Ow! What’d you do that for! Can’t you see? I’m dead! Have a little respect bakashi! “

“Fool, you’re not dead. “

“I’m not? What do you mean I’m not?!”

Ah, the boy was Obito. With his hair gray Kakashi hadn’t recognised the boy.

“Didn’t you see me fall through the door? And I’m completely colourless! I’ve turned into a ghost. Of Course I’m dead! “

The rant wasn’t quite what Kakashi was expecting, but at least Obito was breathing steadier now and wasn’t crying anymore.

“I should have know such simple logic would escape you, “ Kakashi retorted. “But if you must get it explained. You are not translucent and when I coated my finger in magick I could touch you. This means you are intangible rather than a ghost. “

Obito was stupefied. He just stared at Kakashi. 

“Good call Kakashi, if that's the case it should hopefully be easier to fix”

Both boys startled and turned to find Minato approaching. After him came Rin a bit behind their teacher and looking quite distraught.

“Ah Rin, Sensei,” Obito said looking quite lost.

Kakashi just nodded his head and took a step from obito.

“Camon Obito, let's get you to the infirmary to Lady Tsunade. You can fill me in on the way, “ Minato said giving a warm smile to Obito. 

Once Obito got up, Rin approached him.

“I’m so sorry Obito! I didn’t mean for this to happen,“ Rin looked close to tears and her voice wavered. Her hands shook between them were they were halfway to pulling Obito into a hug. Except she couldn’t touch him. 

~o~

“Well, you’re a lucky brat, “ said Tsunade after she'd done her checks.

“That could have ended a lot worse than just intangibility and some colour loss. Thought I have no Idea how a ghost repellant could cause...this, “ she continued, gesturing at Obito. 

“Ano- I had a potion in my pocket but it isn’t there anymore, “ Obito muttered a bit unsurely hoping this information might be useful. 

Tsunade’s and Minato's eyes sharpened at that admission.

“What potion? “ Tsunade demanded.

“It was an arctic fox transformative. I was on my way to borrow a deconstruction scroll from Rin to check if it succeeded, ya know.”

Minato looked pensive.

“That could be it, instead of ritual that created trinket to repel ghost it latched on to your potions transformative properties. Instead of creating, it changed,” Minato said. 

Tsunade turned back to Obito “Changing something so big takes a lot more energy than some small trinket. You said you had a headache? “ Tsunade addressed Obito who nodded. “So the missing magical power came from you, huh. Don’t worry once your body realises it has used the missing magick the pain will dissipate. “

Tsunade rose from her chair and moved to the door of her private lab.

“Come back in a few hours, I’ll have something to fix your ghostly problem,” and she slammed the door behind her shut.

“Huh, you think she'll do it?” asked Obito turning towards Minato-sensei, but it was Kakashi who answered.

“Of Course, there are many ways to make immaterial material at least when the materialisations been done on purpose. Or is the natural form of the materialised thing. “

“Wah, so you and sensei new the whole time I’d be fine! And here I was scared of starving to death! “ Obito cried out. Arms swinging up and around in his frenzy to get his panic across.

“No, like Kakashi said they're all counters to deliberate intangibility, she’ll most likely have to make quite the changes to reverse this. “ Minato corrected kindly. 

Obito went to sit down, but had, for a moment quite forgotten he couldn’t, and fell through the chair. He probably would have fallen through the floor as well had Kakashi quickly not wrapped his hand in magick and pulled him up.

Furiously blushing Obito muttered a small thanks and made to vacate the premises. Faintly smiling Rin followed. 

~o~

Few hours later Obito and Rin were loitering around the infirmary, not quite ready to go in and possibly hear the bad news. Their time wasting came to an end however when Minato showed up, followed by Kakashi.

“Sensei! What are you still doing here? “ Rin asked getting up from the floor looking quite surprised.

“We wanted to make sure you’d be alright,” Minato answered, behind him Kakashi lets out a small tsk, but tellingly doesn’t refute the claim.

Rin and Obito watch on, boggled, Minato and Kakashi move to step into the infirmary. Everyone knows that the aloof genius cares for no one. To even claim other is ridiculous.

Kakashi sticks his head through the doorway.

“Are you coming or not, idiot. It’s your hide. “

And closed the door. 

Annoyed Obito marched through the door. A faintly grimacing Rin followed, opening the door. She really hoped Tsunade could fix this.

Inside Tsunade had instructed Obito on a very frayed and stained towel.

“Just stand there, I’ll be dipping the potion over your head and I don’t feel like cleaning,” Tsunade grumbled and simply upturned the whole of the tiny bottle.

“Ack! That’s cold!” Obito yelpd.

Others watched, fascinated, as color appeared to slowly drip down Obito. Soon he was back to looking fully physical. Standing there looking at his hands like he was seeing them for the first time. 

“Am-am I...I won’t go through everything now? I’m back to normal? “ Obito looked hopefully at Tsunade.

Who threw pen at him. Obito caught it on reflex. “Yes, now leave me be,” and ushered them out.

~o~

Everything went to normal and while the day wasn’t forgotten, it was pushed into the back of their mind. Until one day when seriously spooked Obito goes through the stairs when he trips.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to participate in Sumigakure's Halloween event. This is the result. I'm working on at least one more.
> 
> I'm not quite happy with my characterization but I guess thatch what practice is for.


End file.
